Dolina trwogi/12
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rządy terroru | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XII. Czarna godzina. Jeśli coś mogło wpłynąć na popularność Mca Murdo wśród towarzyszy, to jego aresztowanie i zwolnienie. Jakto, że ktoś w tę samą noc, kiedy go przyjęto do Loży, uczynił coś, co go sprowadziło przed sąd, było to w dziejach stowarzyszenia wydarzeniem zupełnie nowem. Zdobył już sobie sympatję dobrego kompana, wesołego towarzysza i człowieka ambitnego, któryby nie zniósł obelgi nawet samego mistrza. Ale w dodatku wpoił w towarzyszy przekonanie, że nikt tak, jak on nie potrafi wykreślić planu zbrodni i tak dobrze go wykonać. Mc. Ginty miał dosyć narzędzi, ale zrozumiał, że to było znakomite. Doświadczał uczucia człowieka, trzymającego na smyczy krwiożerczego psa. Miał mniejsze pieski do pośledniej roboty, ale w odpowiednim czasie chciał poszczuć na zdobycz to stworzenie. Kilku członków Loży, w ich liczbie Ted Baldwin, patrzyło krzywo na nagłe wzniesienie się obcego i znienawidziło go za to, ale trzymało się zdaleka od niego, gdyż równie skory był do bitki, jak i do zabawy. Ale o ile zyskiwał względy towarzyszy tracił je na terenie, który dla niego był wiele ważniejszym. Ojciec Ettie, Sharf nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia i nie chciał mu pozwolić na odwiedziny domu. Sama Ettie kochała go zbyt głęboko, aby się go wyrzec, a jednak sam rozum ostrzegał ją przed małżeństwem z człowiekiem, który był uważany za zbrodniarza. Pewnego ranka, po bezsennej nocy postanowiła się z nim zobaczyć, być może raz ostatni i zrobić wysiłek, aby wyzwolić ukochanego z pod wpływów, które go pociągnęły na dno. Udała się do jego domu, o co ją często prosił i weszła do jego pokoju. Siedział przy stole odwrócony do niej plecami i pisał list. Przyszedł jej nagle do głowy dziewczęcy kaprys — miała dopiero lat dziewiętnaście. Nie zauważył, że otwarte drzwi. Zbliżyła się do niego na palcach i położyła mu lekko rękę na ramieniu. Jeśli chciała go przestraszyć, udało się to w zupełności, ale przestraszyła się również sama. Skoczył ku niej jak tygrys i prawą ręką chwycił ją za gardło. Równocześnie zmiął papier, który leżał przed nim. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. Potem zdumienie i radość pojawiły się na jego konwulsyjnie ściągłej twarzy — twarzy o tak okrutnym wyrazie, że cofnęła się przerażona, jak przed czemś niewidzianem jeszcze nigdy w życiu. — To ty! — rzekł, składając twarz do uśmiechu. — I pomyśleć, że kiedy przychodzisz do mnie, najdroższa, nie znajdę nic do roboty, jak próbować cię udusić. Pójdź, kochanie! — i wyciągnął ręce. — Muszę to naprawić. Ale nie ochłonęła jeszcze po niespodziewanym widoku trwogi winowajcy, który wyczytała na jego twarzy. Jej instynkt kobiecy mówił, że nie była to tylko trwoga mężczyzny, który się przeląkł. Poczucie winy — oto z czem miała do czynienia — poczucie i strach. — Co się stało, Jack? — zawołała. — Czemuś się tak przestraszył? Oh, Jack, gdybyś miał czyste sumienie, nie przyglądałbyś mi się w ten sposób. — Prawda, myślałem o innych rzeczach i kiedy podeszłaś do mnie na paluszkach... — Nie, nie, to było coś więcej, Jack. — Potem zrodziło się w niej nagle podejrzenie. — Pokaż list, któryś pisał. — Ah, Ettie, nie mogę tego uczynić. Podejrzenia jej stały się pewnością. — To list do kobiety! — zawołała. — Jestem tego pewna. Dlaczegobyś mi nie chciał go pokazać? Czy to może list do żony? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś żonaty — ty, obcy, którego nikt nie zna? — Nie mam żony, Ettie. Przysięgam ci to. Jesteś dla mnie jedyną w świecie kobietą. Klnę się na Mękę Zbawiciela! Pobladł i mówił z takiem przekonaniem, że musiała mu wierzyć. — A więc dlaczego — zawołała nie chcesz mi pokazać tego listu? — Powiem ci najdroższa — rzekł. — Zakazano mi to pod przysięgą i równie, jak nie chciałbym złamać słowa danego tobie, tak chciałbym dotrzymać mojego przyrzeczenia. Jest to sprawa Loży i nawet dla ciebie musi pozostać tajemnicą. A jeśli cię przestraszyłem, czując dłoń twoją na plecach, czyż nie rozumiesz, że mogła to być również dłoń detektywa? Czuła, że mówił prawdę. Ujął ją w ramiona i rozproszył pocałunkami wątpliwości jej i obawy. — Usiądź przy mnie. Niewygodny to tron dla mojej królowej, ale najlepszy, jakim rozporządza twój kochanek. Postara się dla ciebie kiedyś o ładniejszy, jak sądzę. Jesteś już spokojna? — Jakżeż mogę być spokojna, Jack, kiedy wiem, że jesteś zbrodniarzem między zbrodniarzami — chociaż nie mogę oznaczyć dnia, w którym zobaczę cię oskarżonym o morderstwo? oto, jak nazwał cię wczoraj jeden z gości Mc. Murdo „węglarz“. — Uczułam to, jak pchnięcie nożem w samo serce. — Słowa nie świadczą o czynach. — Ale to była prawda. — Najdroższa, nie jest znowu tak źle. Jesteśmy biednymi ludźmi, którzy próbują wywalczyć sobie słuszne prawa własnymi sposobami. Ettie zarzuciła ręce na szyję kochanka. — Rzuć to, Jack! Dla mnie — dla własnego spokoju, rzuć to! Przyszłam cię o to prosić. Oh, Jack, proszę cię na klęczkach. Na klęczkach błagam cię, rzuć to! Podniósł ją i uspokoił, tuląc główkę jej do piersi. — Nie wiesz, najdroższa, o co prosisz. Byłoby to złamaniem przysięgi i sprzeniewierzeniem się towarzyszom. Gdybyś wiedziała, jak sprawy stoją, nie prosiłabyś mnie o to, Zresztą, gdybym chciał, jak to uczynić? Nie przypuszczasz chyba, żeby Loża pozwoliła odejść człowiekowi, który zna wszystkie jej tajemnice? — Myślałam o tem, Jack. Uplanowałam wszystko. Ojciec zaoszczędził trochę pieniędzy. Chce rzucić te okolicę, gdzie strach przed tymi ludźmi czyni nasze życie przykrem. Ucieklibyśmy razem do Filadelfji lub Nowego Yorku, gdziebyśmy byli bezpieczni. Mc. Murdo roześmiał się. — Loża ma długie ręce. Czy sądzisz, że nie dosięgnęłaby nas w Filadelfji lub Nowym Yorku? — Dobrze, a zatem na Zachód, do Anglji lub do Szwajcarji, skąd przybył ojciec. Gdziebądź, byleby tylko uciec z tej Doliny Trwogi. Mc. Murdo przypomniał sobie Brata Morrisa. — Już drugi raz słyszę tę nazwę — rzekł. — Cień jej padł, zdaje się, na wielu z was. — Życie nasze staje się z każdą chwilą przykrzejsze. Czy sądzisz, że Ted Baldwin przebaczył nam? Czy wątpisz, coby się stało? Gdyby się ciebie nie lękał. Gdybyś widział spojrzenie jego czarnych, głodnych oczu, ilekroć się ze mną spotka! — Nauczę go lepszych manier, jeśli to zauważę! Ale wierz mi, dziewczyno, nie mogę wyjeżdżać. Nie mogę. Zapamiętaj to sobie raz na zawsze. Ale jeśli pozostawisz mi znalezienie jakiegoś wyjścia, obmyślę sposób wydostania się stąd z honorem. — Niema tu mowy o honorze. — Zależy, jak się na to zapatrujesz. Jeśli mi jednak dasz sześć miesięcy czasu, postaram się, abym odjechał, nie potrzebując drugim patrzeć ze wstydem w twarz. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, uradowana. — Sześć miesięcy! — zawołała — czy to obietnica? — Może siedem, lub osiem. Ale, nim rok upłynie, opuścimy dolinę. Było to wszystko, co Ettie mogła uzyskać, ale zawsze było to coś. Było to, jakby dalekie światło, przenikające przez mroki bezpośredniej przyszłości. Wróciła do domu ojca pierwszy raz weselsza od chwili poznania Mc‘a Murdo. Ktoś mógłby sądzić, że jako członek, powiadamiany będzie o wszystkich sprawach organizacji, ale przekonał się wkrótce, że stowarzyszenie było rozleglejsze i bardziej zróżniczkowane, niż sama Loża. Nawet mistrz Mc. Ginty nie wiedział o wielu rzeczach, gdyż w Hobson Path, dalej na tej samej linji, przebywał człowiek, mianowany delegatem na całe hrabstwo, któremu podlegało kilka Lóż i który kierował niemi w sposób samowolny i bezwzględny. Mc Murdo widział go tylko raz, chytrego, małego, siwowłosego szczura, o śliskich ruchach i skośnem wejrzeniu złośliwych oczu. Nazywał się Evans Pott i nawet wielki mistrz Vernissy odnosił się do niego, jakby z niechęcią i obawą, podobną do obawy, jaką uczuwał wielki Danton do słabowitego lecz niebezpiecznego Robespierre’a. Pewnego dnia Scanlan, który mieszkał razem z Mc Murdo otrzymał kartkę od Mc Ginty z dołączonym do niej listem Evansa Pott’a. Ten donosił, że posyła dwuch pewnych ludzi, Salwera i Andrewsa, którym polecono działać w sąsiedztwie, chociaż ze względu na dobro sprawy nie podawał bliższych szczegółów. Prosił mistrza o przygotowanie mieszkania i wszelkie ułatwienia do czasu, kiedy przystąpią do czynu. Mc. Ginty dodał, że ponieważ w Domu Związkowym nikt nie mógł się ukryć, będzie bardzo zobowiązany, jeśli Mc Murdo i Scanlan umieszczą obcych przez kilka dni w swojem mieszkaniu. Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, przybyli dwaj ludzie z walizkami, Sawler był to człowiek straszny, sprytny, milczący i panujący nad sobą, ubrany w stary, czarny frak, który wraz z miękkim kapeluszem i nieuczesaną, siwą brodą nadawał mu wygląd podróżującego kaznodziei. Towarzysz jego, Andrews, był prawie chłopcem, o wesołej, szczerej twarzy, z miną człowieka, który wyjechał na urlop i chce go wykorzystać pod każdym względem. Obaj nie pili i zachowywali się jak przykładni członkowie społeczeństwa, wyjąwszy, że byli mordercami, którzy niejednokrotnie okazali się znakomitem narzędziem w ręku tego zrzeszenia morderców. Sawler miał już na sumieniu czternaście takich zbrodni, a Andrews, trzy. Mówili, jak stwierdził Mc Murdo, o swoich dawnych czynach chętnie, i z pewną dumą, jak ludzie, którzy spełnili dobry i bezinteresowny uczynek dla dobra ogółu. Ale nie wspominali ani słówkiem o czekającej ich w najbliższej przyszłości pracy. — Wybrali nas, ponieważ ani ja, ani ten chłopak nie pijemy — wytłumaczył Sawler. — Mogą liczyć napewno, że nie powiemy nic nadto, co potrzeba. Nie bierzcie nam tego za złe, gdyż taki jest rozkaz delegata hrabstwa, któremu jesteśmy posłuszni. — Jesteście między swoimi — rzekł — Scanlan, towarzysz Mca Murdo, kiedy siedzieli razem przy kolacji. — To prawda i dlatego możemy mówić o zabójstwie Karola Williamsa, Szymona Byrda i naszych dawniejszych wypadkach. Ale o tej robocie nic nie powiemy, dopóki nie będzie skończoną. — Jest tu przynajmniej z tuzin takich, z którymi mam na pieńku — rzekł Mc Murdo z przekleństwem. — Przypuszczam, że nie chodzi o Jana Knoxa z Iranhillu? Chciałbym, aby kiedyś dostał, na co zasłużył. — Nie; to nie on. — A może Herman Strauss? — Nie; i on nie. — Trudno, nie możemy was zmuszać, jeśli nie chcecie powiedzieć, ale jestem bardzo ciekaw. Sawler uśmiechnął się i wstrząsnął głową. Nie dał się wyciągnąć na słówka. Mimo niechęci swoich gości, Scanlan i Mc Murdo powzięli niezłomną decyzję być obecnymi przy, tak nazwanym przez nich, „kawale“. Kiedy zatem pewnego ranka Mc Murdo usłyszał, że schodzą cicho po schodach, obudził Scanlana i obaj ubrali się czemprędzej. Wdziawszy ubrania, przekonali się, że goście ich wymknęli się, pozostawiając drzwi otwarte. Było jeszcze ciemno i w świetle lamp ulicznych dostrzegli obu w pewnej odległości. Pospieszyli za niemi, stąpając cicho przez głęboki śnieg. Dom ich stał prawie na skraju miasta tak, że wkrótce znaleźli się poza jego obrębem. Czekało tu trzech ludzi z którym i Sawler i Andrews odbyli krótką, gorączkową naradę. Potem ruszyli razem. Widocznie była to jakaś poważna robota, która wymagała większej liczby uczestników. Zmiejsca tego rozchodziło się kilka dróg, prowadzących do różnych kopalni. Obcy skierowali się na drogę do Crow Hill, poważnego przedsiębiorstwa, będącego w dobrych rękach, które dzięki energicznemu i odważnemu kierownikowi z Nowej Anglji, Jozjaszowi H. Dumowi zdołało utrzymać porządek i dyscyplinę w czasie długiego panowania terroru. Zaczęło świtać i na czarnej ścieżce ukazał się szereg idących powoli w grupach i pojedyńczo robotników. Mc Murdo i Scanlan przyłączyli się do nich, nie tracąc z oczu mężczyzn, za którymi podążali. Gęsta mgła leżała nad nimi, a z pośród niej doleciał nagły gwizd parowej syreny. Był to sygnał rozbrzmiewający na dziesięć minut przed opuszczeniem w dół klatek i rozpoczęciem dziennej roboty. Kiedy weszli na otwartą przestrzeń dokoła szybu, było tam już około stu oczekujących górników, którzy tupali nogami i chuchali w palce, gdyż mróz był siarczysty. Obcy stanęli razem w cieniu budynku, gdzie się mieściły maszyny. Scanlan i Mc. Murdo weszli na kupę żużli, skąd wszystko widać było, jak na dłoni. Ujrzeli inżyniera górniczego wielkiego, brodatego Szkota, nazwiskiem Merzies, który wyszedłszy z hali maszyn, zagwizdał na swojej świstawce dając znak do opuszczenia klatek. W tej samej chwili podszedł szybkim krokiem do szybu wysoki niezgrabny, młody mężczyzna z wygoloną, surową twarzą. Oczy jego padły na stojącą pod budynkiem milczącą, nieruchomą grupę. Ludzie nacisnęli na oczy kapelusze i podnieśli kołnierze, aby nie pokazywać twarzy. Przez chwilę poczucie śmierci położyło swoją zimną rękę na sercu kierownika. Ale otrząsnął się natychmiast i widział tylko to, co mu nakazywał obowiązek wobec intruzów. — Kto wy jesteście? — zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. — Poco się tu w włóczycie? Nie było odpowiedzi, ale młody Andrews wystąpił naprzód i strzelił mu w brzuch. Stu oczekujących górników stało bez ruchu i bez sił, sparaliżowani. Kierownik chwycił rękami za ranę i zgiął się wpół. Potem chciał się cofnąć, ale drugi z morderców dał ognia, upadł zatem na bok, na kupę żużli, kopiąc nogami i drapiąc ziemię paznokciami. Szkot Merzies ryknął z gniewu na ten widok i rzucił się na morderców z żelazną klamrą, ale padł u ich stóp nieżywy, trafiony dwiema kulami, wymierzonemi w twarz. Kilku z górników wystąpiło naprzód, rozległ się nieartykułowany okrzyk gniewu i żalu, ale dwaj obcy zaczęli strzelać z sześciostrzałowych rewolwerów po nad głowy tłumu, który rozproszył się i pierzchnął ku domom w Vermisie. Kiedy kilku odważniejszych ochłonęło i zawróciło do kopalni, banda morderców zniknęła już we mgle porannej tak, że żaden świadek nie mógłby stwierdzić pod przysięgą tożsamości ludzi, którzy wobec stu widzów dokonali tej podwójnej zbrodni. Scanlan i Mc Murdo zawrócili do domu; Scanlan trochę przybity, gdyż było to pierwsze morderstwo, które widział na własne oczy, a wydawało mu się ono nadspodziewanie mniej zabawne. Straszliwe krzyki żony kierownika ścigały ich, kiedy spieszyli do miasta. Mc Murdo był milczący i zamyślony, ale nie przejmował się słabością swojego towarzysza. — To tylko wojna — powtarzał. — Wojna między nami i nimi. Bijemy, jak się uda. Nocy tej, na posiedzeniu Loży w Domu Związkowym, było bardzo wesoło, nietylko z powodu zabicia kierownika i inżyniera w kopalni Crow Hill, które postawiło tę organizację na równi z innemi terroryzowanemi i gnębionymi towarzystwami w okręgu, ale i z powodu dalekiego triumfu, osiągniętego siłami samej Loży. Okazało się, że delegat na hrabstwo, posyłając na robotę w Vernissie pięciu pewnych ludzi, zażądał wzamian, aby wybrano w sekcji trzech ludzi z Vernissy i wysłano ich celem zabicia Williama Hales z Stake Royal, jednego z najpopularniejszych i najlepiej znanych właścicieli kopalń w okręgu Gilmeron, człowieka, o którym sądzono, że nie ma na świecie wroga, gdyż był pod każdym względem wzorem pracodawcy. Domagał się on jednak rzetelnej pracy i dlatego oddalił kilku pijaków i leniwych employes, którzy byli członkami wszechmocnego związku. Ostrzeżenia, przybijane do drzwi nie osłabiły jego energji i z tego powodu skazał sam siebie na śmierć, którą znalazł w wolnem, cywilizowanem kraju. Wyrok wykonano w stosownym czasie. Ted Baldwin, który siedział rozparty na honorowem miejscu obok mistrza, był przywódcą partji. Jego zaczerwieniona twarz i szklane, krwią nabiegłe oczy świadczyły o nieprzespanej nocy i nadużywaniu trunków. Noc poprzednią spędził z dwoma swoimi towarzyszami w górach. Byli przemoczeni i nieuczesani. Ale żaden bohater, wracający z niebezpiecznej wyprawy nie spotkałby się z gorętszem przywitaniem ze strony towarzyszy. O przygodach ich mówiono ciągle wśród okrzyków zachwytu i wybuchów śmiechu. Czekali, aż ich ofiara powróci o zmierzchu do domu, urządziwszy na nią zasadzkę na szczycie stromego pagórka, na który koń jej wspinać się musiał bardzo powoli. Hales był tak otulony w futro przed zimnem, że nie mógł nawet chwycić za pistolet. Ściągnęli go z konia i zabili kilkoma wystrzałami. Nikt z nich nie znał tego człowieka, ale na tem właśnie polega wieczna tragedja zabójstwa, chodziło im zresztą o pokazanie „węglarzom“ z Gilmertonu, że można polegać na ludziach z Vernissy. Spotkali się z pewną przeszkodą, gdyż w chwili, kiedy strzelali jeszcze z rewolwerów do milczącego ciała, wyjechał na pagórek jakiś mężczyzna z żoną; byli to jednak ludzie Bogu ducha winni i nie wiedzący nic o strzałach w kopalniach, dlatego kazano im cofnąć się i zachowywać się spokojnie, grożąc, że może ich spotkać coś złego. I tak pozostawiono skrwawioną postać, jako ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich równie bezlitosnych pracodawców, a trzej szlachetni mściciele uciekli w góry, gdzie dziewicza Przyroda sąsiaduje bezpośrednio z kominami i kupami żużli. Był to dla „węglarzy” wielki dzień. Dolinę spowijały coraz to gęstsze ciemności. Równie, jak mądry generał, który podwaja wysiłki w chwili zwycięstwa, aby wrogowie jego nie mieli czasu ochłonąć po klęsce, tak i mistrz Mac Ginty, przeglądając teren operacyjny złośliwemi i ponuremi oczyma, postanowił jednak przypuścić nowy atak na swoich przeciwników. Tej samej nocy, kiedy wpółpijana kompanja odeszła do domów, położył dłoń na ramieniu Mc’a Murdo i zaprowadził go do bocznego pokoiku, gdzie wznowił swoją pierwszą rozmowę. — Wiesz, chłopcze — rzekł. — Mam dla ciebie wreszcie odpowiednią robotę. Opracowanie planu składam w twoje ręce. — Jestem z tego dumny — odpowiedział Mc Murdo. — Możesz wziąć z sobą dwuch ludzi. — Mandersa i Redy’go. Uprzedziłem ich już. Nie mieliśmy ani chwili spokoju w tym okręgu od czasu przybycia Chestera i Wilcoxa i wszystkie Loże węglowe będą ci wdzięczne, jeśli go zakartupisz. — Postaram się o to. Cóż to za człowiek i gdzie go znajdę? Mc Ginty wyjął z kąta ust swoje wieczne, wpółwypalone i wpółprzycięte cygaro i zaczął gryzmolić na kartce wyrwanej z notesu. — Jest on głównym kierownikiem z Iron Duke Company. To dzielny obywatel, dawny sierżant w wojsku, pokryty bliznami i siwizną. Zrobiliśmy na niego dwa zamachy, ale szczęście nam nie dopisało i przy tej sposobności zginął Jur Casnaway. Teraz ty musisz się do niego zabrać. Mieszka w samotnym domku na linji kolejki Iron Duke, jak to widzisz na tym szkicu. W pobliżu nie ma żadnych innych mieszkań. We dnie trudno do niego przystąpić. Chodzi uzbrojony, a strzela celnie i bez ostrzeżenia. Ale w nocy... Mieszka z żoną, trojgiem dzieci i służącą. Nie możesz wybierać. Wszyscy, albo nikt. Jeśli uda ci się podłożyć skrzynię z prochem pod drzwi frontowe, skrzynkę zaopatrzoną w długi lont... — Co zrobił ten człowiek? Wszak mówiłem, że zastrzelił Jura Carnaway‘a. — Dlaczego go zastrzelił? — Cóż to, u djabła, ma znaczyć? Carnaway kręcił się w nocy koło jego domu, a on go zastrzelił. To dosyć dla mnie i dla ciebie. Masz z nim zrobić porządek. — A dwie kobiety i dzieci. Czy mam je równie wysadzić w powietrze? — Także, inaczej go nie dostaniemy. — Ale wszak one nic nie zawiniły? — Co to za sposób mówienia? Cofasz się? — Zwolna, panie radco, zwolna. Czyż dałem kiedy powód, abym naraził się na przypuszczenie, że cofnę się przed wykonaniem rozkazu mistrza mojej Loży? To pańska rzecz decydować, czy to słuszne, czy nie słuszne. — A zatem zrobisz to. — Rzecz prosta, że zrobię. — Kiedy? — Musisz mi pan dać noc lub dwie, abym sobie dom obejrzał i ułożył plan. Potem... — Dobrze — rzekł Mc Ginty, ściskając mu rękę. Pozostawiam ci rozpatrzenie szczegółów. Będzie to wielki dzień, kiedy przyniesiesz nam dobrą wiadomość. To ostatnie uderzenie, które ich rzuci pod nasze stopy. Mc. Murdo myślał długo i głęboko nad sprawą, której wykonanie złożono tak niespodziewanie w jego ręce. Samotny dom, w którym żył Chester Wilcox, znajdował się w odległości pięciu mil w pobliskiej dolinie. Jeszcze tej samej nocy wybrał się sam przygotować wszystko do zamachu. Dopiero o świcie wrócił z rekonesansu. Na drugi dzień odbył krótką naradę z Mandersem i Reilly’em, dwoma młodzieńcami bez skrupułów, którzy byli w tak wesołem usposobieniu, jakby chodziło o polowanie na rogacza. Nazajutrz w nocy spotkali się poza miastem wszyscy trzej uzbrojeni, a jeden z nich niosący worek z prochem, jakiego używano w kamieniołomach. Była już druga w nocy, kiedy przybyli do samotnego domku. Noc była wietrzna, a strzępione chmury przesuwały się szybko wzdłuż tarczy księżyca w trzeciej kwadrze. Ostrzegano ich przed psami, dlatego posuwali się naprzód ostrożnie, z odwiedzionemi kurkami pistoletów. Ale nie było słychać żadnego szmeru, oprócz wycia wichru i żadnego poruszenia za wyjątkiem poszumu gałęzi przed nimi. Murdo podkradł się do drzwi samotnego domu, przykładając do nich ucho, ale wewnątrz panowała cisza. Wobec tego podłożył pod nie skrzynkę z prochem, wywiercił w niej nożem dziurę i przymocował lont. Kiedy się ten dobrze zapalił, uciekł z swoimi dwoma towarzyszami i był już dość daleko, w kępie drzew, kiedy głuchy, potężny grzmot walącego się budynku powiadomił go, że robota ich została ukończona. Nie było wspanialszej roboty w krwawych rocznikach towarzystwa. Ale dzieło tak dodrze obmyślane i śmiało wykonane poszło jednak na marne! Ostrzeżony losem rozlicznych ofiar, wiedząc, że grozi mu zagłada, Chester Wilcox uszedł z rodziną jeszcze na dzień przedtem w bezpieczne i mniej znane okolice, gdzie oddał się pod opiekę policji. Proch rozsadził tylko pusty dom, a srogi, stary sierżant wpajał dalej zasady karności w górników z Iron Duke. — Zostawcie mi go, — rzekł Mc Murdo. — To mój człowiek i dostanę go napewno, choćbym miał czekać cały rok. Na pełnem zebraniu Loży wyrażono mu wdzięczność i zaufanie i na pewien czas sprawa przycichła. Kiedy w kilka tygodni później gazety doniosły, że Wilcoxa zastrzelono z zasadzki, było publiczną tajemnicą, że Mc Murdo dokończył rozpoczętej roboty. Takiemi metodami operowało Stowarzyszenie Wolnomularzy i takie były czyny „węglarzy“, dzięki którym utrwalili oni panowanie terroru w wielkim i bogatym okręgu, nękanym przez tak długi okres czasu ich groźnem istnieniem. Poco plamić te karty opisywaniem dalszych zbrodni? Czyż nie wykazałem dobitnie, co to byli za ludzie i na czem polegały ich metody? Dzieje zapisały ich czyny, a o szczegółach dowiedzieć się można z odnośnych sprawozdań. Można dowiedzieć się z nich o zastrzeleniu policjantów Humta i Ewansa, ponieważ ośmielili się zaaresztować dwuch członków stowarzyszenia — podwójnem morderstwie, uplanowanem w Loży Vernissy i dokonanem z zimną krwią na bezbronnych i bezsilnych ludziach. Można tam wyczytać również o zastrzeleniu pani Larbey, która pielęgnowała męża, pobitego śmiertelnie z rozkazu mistrza Mc’a Ginty. Zabójstwo starszego Jenkinsa i wkrótce potem brata jego, okaleczenie Jakóba Murdocha, wysadzenie w powietrze rodziny Staphonsów i morderstwo Stendhalów, wszystko to następowało szybko po sobie tej same) strasznej zimy. Dolina Trwogi leżała spowita w grubych ciemnościach. Nadeszła wiosna z jej wezbranemi potokami i kwitnącemi drzewami. Cała Przyroda spętana tak długo w żelaznym uścisku, cieszyła się nadzieją, ale dla mężczyzn i kobiet, żyjących w jarzmie terroru, nie było nadziei. Nigdy nie zgromadziły się nad nimi tak gęste i groźne chmury, jak w wczesnem lecie 1875 roku.